


EDI and D.W. Attend Pilot School

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [13]
Category: Arthur (Cartoon), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: The future is full of opportunities.





	EDI and D.W. Attend Pilot School

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of ficlets inspired by strange prompts from my sister.

“I have been observing Joker’s piloting skills for a while now. I believe this is an appropriate time for me to also learn how to pilot a ship,” EDI said. “So why do I sense that I am inadequate?”

  
“Organics refer to that as anxiety or self-doubt. It’s fairly normal when taking on a new task. Don’t worry, EDI, you’re here to learn,” Shepard said.

"I must admit, I do not think I am prepared. Though I will take your word for it, Shepard.”

“I know you’ve got what it takes. I believe in you,” Shepard said.

“Look at my girl,” Joker said, approaching Shepard and EDI. “This is so exciting! We’re both going to be pilots!” 

“Your support is much appreciated,” EDI said. She glanced over her shoulder. “Are you ready, D.W.?”

  
“Finally!” said D.W., running up to EDI as she walked over to the controls. “When do we get started?”

Joker’s smile dropped. “What the shit?”

“What’s wrong?” Shepard folded their arms. “Don’t think cartoon aardvark girls can have the same opportunities as AIs?” 

“Are you seeing this?” Joker said, motioning to D.W. “Seriously, are we looking at the same thing?”

Shepard chuckled.


End file.
